


Underestimating

by Cassplay



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games), Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Gift Giving, Rare Pairings, Team Up, Unfocused anger, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Maiev is too wrapped up in her own head to see the danger before it's too late. Rosa Morales comes to the rescue.





	Underestimating

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue off my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.
> 
> Maiev is hot.

She knew how strong she was, how the corded muscle beneath her skin twisted as she did, elongating and retracting as she wove throughout the battlefield.

Her skill with the odd, circular blade was unparalleled, and was able to redirect its arc with nearly just a thought.

The knives at her belt were perfect for incapacitating escaping prisoners, without injuring them too seriously if she aimed for their legs.

Her magic, the strange, shadowy arts she favoured? All to prevent escape.

And yet, she had failed.

Maiev Shadowsong scowled at herself, yet again annoyed at her inability at keeping Illidan Stormrage, the betrayer, locked up.

She could see the face of her foe in her mind right now, but she could not see it on the battlefield.

This battle across many realms had angered her initially. She had no time for the petty disputes of the despots that squabbled over the nexus, not when he was still out there, free to spread corruption.

But then she had spotted him, many battles ago. He was here. He was a part of this nexus of conflict as well.

Her initial glee at being so close to her quarry was quickly snuffed out, he had the blades that Illidan favoured, but no horns that she could see. He wore a helmet, the voice rather unlike the true Illidan’s.

But she saw him again, but still she was unable to capture him. Because they were in use by the same tyrant of the nexus. Under pain of great suffering and death, she was forced to let him be.

Which brought her to here, the battle right after she had been forced to leave Illidan roaming free amongst world.

She Jumped, an orb of magic passing under her and smashing into a foolish wave of oncoming minions.

She landed towards the orb’s point of creation, channelled her energy into her blade, and swung, striking the witch.

Chains of energy burst forth from her chest to Maiev’s weapon. She began to drag the witch towards the dual towers before her lane’s fortress. She foolishly tried to run, and Maiev gave a mighty tug, pulling the witch further, in range of the towers.

Maiev prepared to deliver a final blow, only for the witch to vanish.

Vanish and reappear several meters away, where she swung her staff once again. Another globe of energy rushed towards her, she attempted to jump, but it was too late. The magic smashed into her, pain erupted along her chest where the orb had hit.

“Aargh.” Maiev yelled, only for 3 purple missiles to slam into her, piercing her shoulder, thigh and side. She went down, barely conscious.

But conscious enough to send out her shade, beyond the safety of the towers, Maiev activated another branch of magic, teleporting her over to where the dark version of her was.

“I’m on my way!” Said a voice. It felt far off. Lights began to flash before Maiev’s eyes. She managed to flip herself onto her back.

“is this what dying looks like?” She said softly. The red and blue lights kept switching, red and blue and red and blue. Over and over again.

“You’re not dying today, Ma’am.” Said the voice again.

There was a click, and an electronic whirr and Maiev felt the strangest feeling that life was re-entering her body.

“You took a pretty hard beating there.” The voice above her said. Maiev opened her eyes to see a woman wearing heavy robotic armour.

“I- Underestimated the witch.” She admitted, trying to sit up, but the healer pushed her back down.

“She’s not exactly tough, but she can be powerful when she wants to be.” The healer agreed. “My name’s Rosa, by the way.”

“Maiev Shadowsong.” She returned the introduction. She attempted to rise again. “And although I appreciate your strange healing sciences, I wish to return to the fight.”

“Out of the question.” She pushed her back down. “I need to ensure you are in full working order before I let you return to the battlefield. It would be a violation of my oaths if I did not.”

Maiev allowed the green healing beam to wash over her, and the pain in her chest eventually reduced to nothing. She pressed a hand against the armour.

“Thank you, Rosa.” She said.

“Anytime,” Rosa extended a hand to help her up, now allowing her to rise. Maiev took it and pulled herself up. The gears and metal of Morales’ suit groaned under the former warden’s strength. “Hang on a sec.” Rosa readjusted some settings, and the groaning stopped.

Maiev on her feet, she turned to where the witch was assaulting their minions.

“I have a plan.” Rosa said.

A few moments later they were in position.

Rosa was staying on the southern side of the minions, hoping to lure the witch into attacking her. While maiev waited.

Rosa pelted the enemy minions with her small blaster.

“Away, villain, or you shall know the power of the Nephalem!” the witch cried, and moved into a position she could target the medic.

From the bushes beside her Maiev stuck, she charged her blade and shackled the witch once again. She pulled her towards the towers.

Prepared for what had happened last time, a ball rolled past Maiev as she was about to deliver a blow. Sure enough, the witch teleported. The ball rolled past her and exploded, knocking her right into Maiev’s weapon.

Greatly damaged, the witch started to run, but Maiev’s knives caught her legs.

Desperate, she attempted to wildly fling whatever spells she could at her attacker. But Maiev dodged them with a mighty leap, landing on the witch herself.

Without stopping to make a quip, or allow the witch some last words, she brought the circular blade down onto the neck of the witch.

Maiev stepped off the corpse and grabbed the witch’s head by it’s hair. She slung her blade onto her back, then turned and walked back over to Rosa.

“Thank you.” Maiev said, and held up the still dripping head. “A token of my gratitude. Rosa.”

Rosa looked from side to side for a second, and then broke out into a smile.

“Thank you Ma’am.”


End file.
